User blog:Digimaster1/Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare episode 18 - Mechanical Rage
Last time, Axel and Phantom met up with Kellen; an old friend of the team. Masterz explained to Jade and Emilia where Hack and Viranoid came from. Immortus and Zero went on to Vestal while the others stayed on New Vestroia and ended up meeting up with Dhrakon and Drakohex. Drakohex said something offensive about Helios... Drakohex: "You're no Bakugan, just a failed science experiment. A weapon made to be manipulated. Who knows? I might be too so don't feel so left out." Helios charged power into his cannon. Drakohex gathered energy in his Forbidden Eye. The two were standing right in front of each other so this explosion was going to be massive. Me: "Helios! Stop!" Drago: "Back off, Drakohex." Dhrakon just stood there, not doing anything. They weren't listening to us. "Helios, I am your brawler! I command you to stop acting like an animal!" Drago grabbed Helios from behind. "Listen to reason, Helios! You're not a monster, you are a Bakugan! And Drakohex! You are better than this!" Drakohex closed his eye and jaw. He decided to listen to reason. "Let's go." Drakohex walked in the opposite direction. Helios: "I'm not done with you!" Helios knocked Drago off of him and threw him to the ground. I ran up to Helios and stood before him. "I SAID STOP!" Then we felt it. The two of us fell to our knees in pain. The sky turned dark and clouds circled above us. Red lightning struck all around us and something came out of the sky. Emilia: "What's going on?!" Dhrakon: "Helios' refusal to listen to his brawler has spawned a Mechtogan. I haven't seen one from you or your team since the last time Ventus Phantom brawled Zeke. I had assumed you children were powerful enough to summon them at will by now. Apparently, I was wrong. Let's go Drakohex, this isn't our problem." Helios: "I said I'm not done with you! Ragnarock Buster!" Helios fired a blast from his stomach cannon at Drakohex. The Mechtogan stood in front of it and protected Drakohex. "WHAT?!" "I am Slynix, Mechtogan!" Pyrus Slynix revealed his cannons and fired a barrage of blasts at Helios. Drago got up and stood in front of Helios: "Meteor Screen!" Dharak: "Exodus Shaker!" Dharak fired a huge blast of light energy at Slynix but it had no affect. Drakohex: "Foolish Bakugan." Dharak: "Why don't you help out? This is your fault!" Drakohex: "Mechtogan had a shield around them that makes them nearly impervious to Bakugan Abilties. Either wait until it does away or spawn another Mechtogan." Dhrakon: "I doubt they will do that. These children are too close to their Bakugan." Jade: "A Mechtogan is usually spawned when a Brawler and Bakugan have a weakened bond. That's why Slynix was spawned. Helios' rage caused him to disobey his brawler. That's why Slynix is so uncontrollable." Dhrakon: "Well, that isn't completely true. Mechtogan can also be spawned by the friendship between a brawler and Bakugan. Spawn it that way and it will obey your every command." Drago: "It's not that easy. Brawley, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I nodded. I pressed a couple of buttons on my gauntlet. Gauntlet: "Bakugan Armor, activated and ready to deploy." Me: "It's been a while since we've used this but... Bakugan Armor Activate! Dragonoid Armor: Warrior of Crimson Flames!" Red and white armor appeared on Drago's body. It didn't look exactly as it used to, but that was a good thing. Dragonoid: "Dragonoid Armor level 2!" He flew up at Slynix. Slyinx revealed his cannons once again and fired at Drago. Dharak and Olifus: "Drago!" Jade: "Are you insane, Brawley?!" Me: "Um, yes." Jade: "Sending your best Bakugan into that attack!!!" Me: "Look!" -_- this girl just doesn't understand the power of being the main protagonist. Drago kept flying, Slynix's attack left no damage. Drago became engulfed in flames and attempted to break through the Mechtogan shield. Drakohex stared at Drago with a stern look. 'He can't do it' Drakohex thought. 'He won't do it...' Drakohex was only half right. Drago pushed Slynix down but his shield was left unaffected. Me: "Ability Activate! Dragon Hard Striker!" Drago charged his energy through his wings and fired a blast from his mouth. Steam came off of Slynix's shield. Out of nowhere, Helios charged at Drago and tackled him out of the way. Drago: "Helios! What is your problem?!" Helios: "I spawned this! I will control it!" Helios fired lasers and rockets at Slynix. Slynix stood up and simply kicked Helios away like a soccer ball. Drakohex: "So much for controlling it. Stupid machines never worked right. We should have taken you back to the store we bought you at." Helios had snapped. He fired everything he had at Drakohex but Slynix stopped every attack just by standing in the way. Slynix fired everything at Helios but Drago protected Helios. Drago: "Helios! Get a hold of yourself!" Dhrakon smirked. "I have an idea of how to stop that thing." Jade: "Well then.... TELL US!!!" Dhrakon pulled something out of his pocket. It looked like metal but was shaped like a diamond. He placed it in the ground. Drakohex: "This may sting a little." Some sort of transmitter rose out of the ground. It sent out electric shocks that reverted all Bakugan to ball form.. Slynix disappeared into the sky. I guess if the Bakugan is out of the battle, the Mechtogan has to be too. Jade picked up her Dharak. "Not what I was expecting... But it worked." Emilia picked up Olifus and said nothing. She's still as shy as always. I picked up Drago and Helios. "Helios, never let someone's words get to you." Helios stayed silent. Drago sat on my shoulder. Me: "Thanks, Dhrakon." Dhrakon: "Leave before I change my mind and make that Mechtogan come back!" Drago opened up a portal and we ran in. We close it, leaving Drakohex and Dhrakon on New Vestroia. (Dhrakon's point of view.) I heard a strange noise. It sounded like the rustling of metal... and clapping. A man with red armor walked up to me. He looked like a knight but I could easily tell he was no good. "Interesting piece of machinery!" he said to me. "Dyzekian tech, am I right?" Me: "Yes. Designed by top scientists to keep mad Bakugan under control." "Not that, I meant that cyborg Bakugan." Me: "What does Infinity III have anything to do with you?" "Allow me to introduce myself." He extended his hand. "I go by the name of Scorch..." Vestal (Masterz's point of view) We had arrived outside of Kellen's office building. Usually, it's a building on a floating platform. When we saw it, it was a pile of rubble in a lake. I saw Kellen with Phantom, Zero, and Axel. Emilia ran over to Phantom: "What happened?!" She cried. Phantom: "They... They took Immortus..." To be continued... Category:Blog posts